


Load and Fast

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A Softer World prompt, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: I laugh along but inside I know that it’s true: Being in love is totally punk rock.(quiet kisses are so hardcore)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyrne (theungenue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theungenue/gifts).



> Lucyrne requested this Softer World prompt. :)

The concert hall is insanely loud and dark, lights flashing in neon beams sporadically. The throng of bodies moshing to the pulsing beat push him around. He’s jumping too, but it’s to catch the flash of ash colored hair sticking to sweaty pale skin. He takes another elbow to the chest as the techno blares faster.

A thin hand reaches toward him from above the pit. The scars on the knuckles give her away and Black*Star pulls. The next moment, his arms are full of gross sticky Maka, her pigtails horribly uneven, bangs plastered to her face. Her tank top is twisted and ripped and her shorts are covered in dirt. She’s lost a shoe.

But beneath that slowly blooming shiner on her cheek, she beams up at him.

Black*Star pulls out a pigtail and snaps the elastic against her shoulder. Maka swats at him and they grin at ear other. She points to her ear and he pulls her close behind him. He pushes his way out of the crowd, Maka’s hands gripping the back of his shirt and his belt loops.

He grabs a bottle of water from a vendor on the way and tucks them into a corner. The music is muted, but still audible. They could definitely hear each other now, but whatever they might have said is unimportant.

After they each take a gulp, Black*Star leans down to press his forehead to hers and the cold bottle to her cheekbone. Maka’s grin has died down a little, suppressed by chapped lips, but her eyes are twinkling and happy.

He lets out a short laugh and bites his lip to stop from grinning wider; he’s just so content right now, even covered in sweat (not all his because of the enthusiastic mosh goers) and grit. Maka grabs onto his shirt over his sides and he shimmies his shoulders playfully. She touches their noses together and he drops the water bottle in favor of cradling her face.

The beat is loud and fast like their hearts, but the kisses are quiet and slow.


End file.
